Dark Prince
by isabella567
Summary: What if bellatrix had a son? what if he was the most powerful wizard in the world? more powerful than voldemort or dumbledore? And he had the power to vanquish the dark lord but had chosen to be on his side. but what happeneds when voldemort finds out?


Dark Prince

The dark streets of England were quiet for a moment, until the soft thunder from the passing storm could be heard.

A woman in a long black cloak could be seen running in the dark through the streets, holding a small infant in her arms.

She stopped for a moment and turned around, as though she was looking to see if she was being followed.

It seemed as though she had been running for hours until finally, she reached her destination.

An orphanage.

She ran up the steps and entered the orphanage.

A rather old looking woman was there to greet her.

"Hello, may I help you with something?" she said, her voice soft and plain.

She pulled off her hood from her cloak.

The lady from the orphanage gasped.

'_I've never seen someone this beautiful!'_ she thought.

indeed, the woman had been beautiful. She had long sleek shiny black hair and dark piercing eyes.

"Yes, I am here to put my child in this orphanage." she said.

"Of course, follow me." the older woman said.

x...........................................................................x

" and your name?"

"Bellatrix...bellatrix lestrange."

"the child's name?"

" Thomas Prince Riddle."

the old woman seemed as though she had been in deep thought.

"Do you know a Tom Marvolo Riddle?"

Bellatrix bit her lip. Her master had told her of his real name and the steps it took to become lord voldemort.

" never heard of him." bellatrix said.

"what did you say your name was again?" bellatrix asked.

"You may call me Mrs. Cole."

Bellatrix then got up and turned to leave.

"Nice to meet you...Mrs. Cole." she said with a smirk on her face.

With a flash of lightning she was gone....

x....................................................................x

11 years later....

Mrs. Cole had passed when Thomas was 6 years old.

She was the only person who acted strangely around thomas. She always told him that he reminded her of some other boy who used to live there.

Thomas, or as most people called him Tom was a very handsome boy for eleven. Most people would go as far as saying that he looked like his mother's handsome cousin Sirius.

He had a lot of his parents power hungry personality, but he had mostly his cousin's arrogant personality.

"Tom, I'm too old for you, why won't you just leave me alone?"

A smirk allowed itself to be seen on his features.

"Because, You know you want me..."

She rolled her eyes.

"fine then, one kiss..."

she closed her eyes and lend to kiss him.

Just before they locked lips the door flow open.

"Tom you have a visitor." the lady said.

Behind her was a man with a long white beard and half moon spectacles.

" Alone ms. Taylor." the woman said.

The girl name Taylor excused herself.

"Hello thomas, my name is professor Dumbledore." he held out his hand for tom to shake it.

He shook his hand.

"Why are you here?" he asked in a demanding tone.

"I have come to offer you a place at my school, hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

"Wizardry?!" tom asked shocked.

"Yes tom, you are a wizard."

Tom looked shocked for a moment but then his face returned to normal.

"So my parents must have been too, then."

" They were, your mother, was one of the most powerful witch I have ever seen, and your father, his power was extraordinary as well..."

"Do you want to see what I can do?" tom asked excitedly.

Dumbledore nodded his head in approval.

Tom closed his eyes and almost instantly a covert blew into flames and a red aurora appeared around him, it seemed as though all the magic in the world was coming from this one boy or...it seems as though he _is_ the magic.

Dumbledore was shocked.

The aurora disappeared.

He looked at tom who had a somehow wild crazy look, and at that very moment he knew that Tom was going to live up to his father's power or even _surpass _him and his father, Voldemort....

x................................................................................x

Sorting hat ceremony

Almost all the students had been sorted by the time the called tom's name.

He walked up to the stool with pride.

" Mmm, lots of power I see, not a bad mind either, power hungry and you....you have that... special gift.....better be....SLYTHERIN!!!"

Tom Gave a smirk before he ran to the slytherin table.

After the last few kids were sorted the feast began.

Tom ate very little, he just could not wait to cheek out the restricted section in the library and find out more about his 'special power' and hopefully learn how to use more of it....after all, his parents were extraordinary, why could'nt he be....?


End file.
